Big Idea Entertainment
Logo descriptions by '''McDonald's1 ''Logo captures by Eric S. and Logoboy95 (on the other wiki). The 5th logo's video was made by HiseVideoCollection on YouTube.'' ''Credit goes to Logopedia for other certain captures'' Background Founded in 1989 as "GRAFx Studios" by Phil Vischer, Big Idea Entertainment (officially established as "Big Idea Productions" in 1993) is an American animation production company best known for it's Christian computer-animated series, VeggieTales. In 2003, the company was acquired by Classic Media due to bankruptcy. 1st Logo (1993-1997) First Big Idea logo.png First Big Idea logo (variant).png '''Logo: On a white background, we see the words "Big Idea Productions". Below them is "presents". Variants: * This logo was used as an in-credit logo on Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ''to introduce ''Daniel and the Lion's Den, but the color was inverted. * A similar variant to the one above appears at the end of God Wants Me to Forgive THEM?!?!, except "presents" is removed, and copyright information is seen at the bottom. FX/SFX: None, except the fade-in and fade-out. Cheesy Factor: This logo does not have much to it, but it was ''their first logo. '''Music/Sounds': The beginning of the era's VeggieTales intro theme. Music/Sounds Variants: * The Where's God When I'm Scared/Daniel and the Lion's Den ''variant has synth strings playing through it, until it fades out and ''Daniel and the Lion's Den ''begins. * The ''God Wants Me to Forgive THEM?!?! ''variant has the last few notes of the video's ''Forgiveness Song. Availability: Seen on all of the intros from Veggietales tapes of the era. The first tape to have this was the original 1993 VHS of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, and the last tape was the 1997 VHS of Josh and the Big Wall, also original. The variants can still be seen even on the newest releases of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, and God Wants Me to Forgive THEM?!?!. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1995-2006) Second Big Idea logo.png Second Big Idea logo (later version).png Second Big Idea logo (original).png Logo: On a white background, the VeggieTales ''characters ''Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are seen standing next to each other, in between the phrase "Big Idea" in an Adobe Fangsong STD font. Larry is turned backwards, and Bob is smiling. Then, Larry bumps the "G", causing the phrase's letters to suddenly expand in size, turning each letter into random heights and widths. Larry looks at Bob and bumps into him as they face the screen, causing the "A" to expand in size slightly more. Variants: * A still version of the logo, without a copyright stamp, exists. * There is a sub-version of the version above, which has "P R E S E N T S" underneath it. * On the original version of this logo from 1995-1996, Larry is looking down and Bob is looking left. There is no animation whatsoever. * There is a rare print version of the version above that is presumably found on ink labels of some releases of Veggietales ''made by Lyrick Studios, likely from around 2000. Any copies that do have it would be very rare. * There is a rather humorous version with Bob saying "I'd like to get out now!". * There is a slightly smaller version of the 1995 Big Idea logo. '''Cheesy Factor': For the variant that ran from 1995 through 1997, the animations for Bob and Larry look a bit grainy. The way they look seems a bit weird. Music/Sounds: Just a sound that sounds like you are sticking something to something else when the "A" slightly expands in size, depending on the VeggieTales episode. Music/Sounds Variants: * Both still versions (the first two versions in the "Variants" list) are silent. * Sometimes, the last few notes of music from certain VeggieTales episodes are used while the logo animates. An example of this would be Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. * Certain sound effects may also be used when the phrase's letters expand in size. Availability: Can still be seen on VeggieTales and 3-2-1 Penguins! releases of the era, but considered rare today. The last production to have this logo was Sheerluck Homes and the Golden Ruler, and the last show using it is LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures. Scare Factor: Bob and Larry can give you the creeps looking at them on the 1995-1997 version. However, the animated version is nice and friendly. 3rd Logo (1998-2006) Third Big Idea logo.png Third Big Idea logo (variant).png Logo: We have Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber again, but that is not all. They look slightly different, as their designs look cleaner than the previous logo. The logotype is also slightly bolder than the previous. Variant: Sometimes, "p r e s e n t s" is below the logo, in an Arial font. This is used in the era's VeggieTales intro, and as a simple Home Video logo. FX/SFX: None, except for the fade-in and fade-out on some occasions. Music/Sounds: None, or the beginning of the era's VeggieTales intro. Availability: Seen in the intro on all Veggietales tapes from 1998-2006. It can be seen as a home video logo on some tapes. The version without "p r e s e n t s" can be seen on Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, as well as the commercial for it, which appears on some other Veggietales ''tapes. '''Scare Factor': None. 4th Logo (1999-2014) Fourth Big Idea logo.jpg Fourth Big Idea logo (black background).jpg Fourth Big Idea logo (different).png Big Idea Entertainment Logo 2004.png Big Idea Entertainment Logo 2006 (Presents).png Logo: On a white background, we see Bob the Tomato ''and ''Larry the Cucumber doing their normal poses, until they find that the "Big Idea" phrase is backwards. Bob and Larry look at the phrase together. Then, Larry bumps the "I", causing it to shake a little, and then make the entire phrase begin to rotate. Bob smiles, but then he moves around a little, before jumping into the "D" and getting stuck, while Larry tries to stay out of his way. He eventually frees himself, but then bumps into Larry. Larry smiles, and then both him and Bob go to their normal poses. Variants: * When the logo debuted, no byline existed. * Sometimes, "p r e s e n t s" is below the logo, in an Arial font. * Another "Presents" version exists with "P R E S E N T S" underneath the logo, in capital letters. * On television, the logo is already formed, with Bob and Larry grinning. * Sometimes, a black background is used. * The logo also looked different when it debuted. * Starting in 2007, a byline for the respective company appeared below the logo when it finished (see below). Bylines: * 2007-2009: "An Entertainment Rights group company" * 2009-2012: "A Classic Media group company" FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A jingle that suddenly decreases in pitch, slows down and then stops. This is followed by sound effects accompanying the actions, and then the jingle again, but this time, it's full version. Music/Sounds Variants: * The "Presents" versions use the beginning of the era's VeggieTales ''intro. '''Availability': Common. The logo was first seen on Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, as well as newer VeggieTales episodes. The early versions from 2000 and 2001 are on King George & The Ducky, Lyle the Kindly Viking, 3-2-1 Penguins: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn!, and other VeggieTales episodes of the time. However, the logo itself actually debuted as a print logo in 1999, which is seen on the back of the VHS cover of the Lyrick Studios release of Madame Blueberry, as well as a preview for Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. The "Presents" versions can be seen before the VeggieTales intro on certain VeggieTales episodes. The version with the black background was spotted on certain commercials for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, which can be found on certain Veggietales tapes from the era. Scare Factor: None for all of the variants. 5th Logo (November 26th, 2014-) Fifth Big Idea logo.png Big Idea Logo (2014) Logo: On a white background, the "Big Idea" phrase is seen in it's typical style, as well as a copyright stamp that reads "© (YEAR) Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved.". Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber ''(in their ''VeggieTales in the House ''redesigned styles) drop down from both top corners of the viewer's screen, and land in their usual positions. They then smile with wide open grins. '''FX/SFX': The animation... Cheesy Factor: ...which looks like it is recycled from the VeggieTales in the House ''intro (and probably is). '''Music/Sounds': The last few notes of the end theme of the show. Availability: Current. It appears on VeggieTales in the House episodes on Netflix. Scare Factor: None. It is a harmless logo, but it is not well-liked by those who hate the redesigns of the VeggieTales characters. Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc.